projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
So I'm Going To Be On TV
Jared is making a cameo appearance on a Nickolodeon show called "Game Shakers", and wants to discuss it with his fans. Synopsis Jared is going to be on TV! Jared wants to clarify some things because people are confused and curious. Jared is going to be in the pilot episode for the Nickolodeon show "Game Shakers". Back in April, Jared got an email from Dan Schneider, a producer at Nickolodeon. He was wondering if Jared wanted to make a cameo appearance in the show. Jared's reaction was that it wasn't real, and he started researching information about the producer, as he thought it was a prank or something. Jared hasn't watched any of Dan's work. Jared contacted back and said sure. Jared was even more concerned, as this came straight after he made a video about dicks! Jared was sent a script of the show, and Jared shows it. He flew to Los Angeles, and he was there for one day. He wasn't paid very much, and Jared had to pay for his own flights! Jared was interested in doing this because Kel Mitchell was on it, and Jared had watched a lot of his shows growing up. Jared had a short part, and there are other YouTubers in the show as well. They let Jared keep his script. He just had a cameo on his own, and this was filmed before the show was picked up by Nickolodeon. Should his fans watch the show? No! It's dumb. It's for the Nickolodeon audience. The game they created on it is a Flappy Bird clone, and they actually had Jared play the game, but he has already forgotten the details. Jared says that you don't have an interesting life by saying no to everything. What other opportunity would Jared have to go onto a TV set. Jared thinks he may never be able to do this again. Jared discusses how they recreated his set. They got the red wall close to the same color. They can't show the video games, so they had a bunch of old television sets. Jared thought it was funny and gives them prompts for trying. They also got the ProJared shirt. He said that he could bring his own shirt, but they said it wasn't necessary, and they supplied two shirts. However, he only got to keep one. Jared gained a blue shirt. They got his pants size wrong, and they were way too big. They put a lot of thought and effort into his outfit. Jared says thank you to everyone who watches, as there is no way that he could have done something like this if it wasn't for his fans. Jared doesn't know why he was chosen. Why not PBG, who is way more kid friendly, or someone who was more popular, and have more subscribers than he has? Should you watch it? No. Can you? Sure. Game Shakers Appearance Synopsis Jared shows figures of the girls who made the game. He introduces that these girls made this million dollar game. He shows his tablet with the game playing on it. Jared says that this game is addictive. He even plays it in the shower! The scene cuts to Jared in the shower, getting really excited while he plays the game. He shows his high score, and comments on the fact that he is wet! Note * This video has been taken off of YouTube, but is still on Polaris. Category:Videos